


Pretty in Pink

by lost_stickie_note



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: #stickieallover, AO3 needs more Zhangjun smut, Birthday Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ribbons, Sex Toys, Smut, Zhangjings Birthday Week - Freeform, Zhangjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/lost_stickie_note
Summary: Zhangjing's Birthday Fic Countdown d-2Zhangjing gets Yanjun a birthday present. (I know, I know this makes no sense)Pretty much PWP (porn without plot).#ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek #stickieallover





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> #ZhangjingsBirthdayWeek
> 
> Smut warning~~ #AO3needsmoreZhangjunsmut
> 
> Before anyone asks, yes, I'm released Yanjun birthday fics for Zhangjing's birthday week. Because Zhangjun. Because I can. Because who cares anymore. LOL Based on the prompt I posted to Twitter, whooo. Sorry if it's a bit messy. Enjoy everyone!
> 
> I really liked this one btw. LOL May have some mistakes, ooops.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta-reader, you know who you are. :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote) for updates, randomness, etc. or to scream at me about 9% :o DMs always open.
> 
>  
> 
> **FANART FOR THIS FIC (courtesy of my wonderful friend @yello_jelly, her[twt](https://twitter.com/yello_jelly)): [fanart](https://twitter.com/loststickienote/status/1041348736998428672)**

Yanjun gets back to their apartment later than he expects, his birthday event running longer than expected, and he gropes in the dark for the light switch to their room, his hands feeling around blindly. “Zhangjing, I-“ His words stall in his throat, his breath catching and making him choke up.

 

“Happy Birthday, Yanjun.”

 

The smaller boy is waiting on the bed, his legs tucked underneath him haphazardly, leaning slightly forward on his thighs, eyes bright with anticipation. Zhangjing’s hands are resting in between his legs, pulling down the hem of the oversized pink shirt to cover the tops of his thighs, and Yanjun mentally groans in his head at the thought of the soft skin beneath the shirt, waiting for his touch. Yanjun narrows his eyes as he recognizes the shirt the smaller boy is wearing, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows hastily, the top button undone to reveal a peek of Zhangjing’s chest, more skin than Yanjun would have normally allowed in public. _It’s my shirt._ And Yanjun doesn’t know whether he should be scolding the other boy for wrinkling one of his best dress shirts or whether nothing else matters because he’s half hard already from just looking at Zhangjing. His eyes drift further upwards, and Yanjun can feel his mind going blank.

 

A fucking huge pink bow.

 

Tied neatly around the smaller boy’s neck, the long ribbon ends curling slightly.

 

Like the other boy is some goddamn present.

 

_My present._

And if he wasn’t aroused before, he certainly is now, especially when he sees Zhangjing tilt his head slightly to the side. “Yanjun?” His name comes out in a long drawn-out pant, and the sound of Zhangjing’s questioning plea makes the arousal go straight to his cock, making him dizzy with desire and longing.

 

In a few quick strides, he is across the room and standing in front of the smaller boy, Zhangjing’s head turned upwards to look at him, eyes widening when Yanjun smirks. He brings his hand up gently to cup the other boy’s cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of the ribbon where the silky material meets the smooth skin of Zhangjing’s neck. And he delights in the fact that he can see the ribbon bob up and down as the smaller boy swallows nervously. Yanjun lowers his voice, his words a dangerous whisper against the other boy’s earlobe, “You seem especially eager today. Happy to see me?”

 

“I-I-“ Zhangjing’s words turn into a garbled moan as Yanjun nuzzles the sensitive spot of the smaller boy’s neck, right above the ribbon encircling him. He gently bites down, and Zhangjing responds with soft mewls, making Yanjun close his eyes with pleasure, basking in the sounds of his boyfriend’s arousal.

 

“Are you supposed to be my present?” Yanjun teases the other boy, swiping his thumb along the smaller boy’s lower lip, dipping in slightly to press up against Zhangjing’s tongue. “What am I supposed to do with you?”

 

“Unwrap me.”

 

Zhangjing instinctively closes his mouth around Yanjun’s fingers, sucking gently on his digits, and Yanjun lets out a low moan as he feels the smaller boy swirl the tip of his tongue around his fingers. And the older boy is still staring up at him, pupils blown wide with arousal, his pretty pink stained lips making gentle sucking motions, and Yanjun can barely hold back, his voice coming out hoarse with desire. “Fuck, baby, I’m going to have my way with you. Over and over and over and over.” His voice gets quieter and his arousal runs deeper with each ‘over’, imagining just flipping the smaller boy over immediately and thrusting deep into Zhangjing’s ass until the older boy begs for his release.

 

“Zhangjing?” Yanjun closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths to control himself, not wanting his arousal to take the lead. He wants to fuck the smaller boy badly, until Zhangjing’s body automatically quivers with the memory of his touch from this night. “Are you wearing anything under my shirt?”

 

The smaller boy shakes his head mutely, his mouth still parted after Yanjun removes his fingers, and Yanjun kisses the smaller boy with a bruising intensity, moving his lips back and forth over the other boy’s. And his tongue is coaxing, diving into Zhangjing’s mouth greedily the second he finds enough space. And Zhangjing whimpers slightly as Yanjun roughly plunges his tongue into every crevice, his hand bringing the smaller boy’s head up roughly so he can inhale every bit, steal every breath. And he doesn’t stop until Zhangjing is gasping for air, his neck muscles straining against the ribbon around his neck, with Yanjun cruelly pressing down at the smaller boy’s pulse point, feeling Zhangjing’s heartbeat beat faster and faster. The older boy appears slightly dazed when Yanjun stops, his lips swollen slightly from Yanjun’s aggressive advances.

 

“Can I unwrap my present now?”

 

Zhangjing blinks up at him cutely, not seeming to have heard the question. And Yanjun slips his hand under the pink button-down, his fingers brushing up against the smaller boy’s full erection. “It seems like you’re enjoying being my gift.”

 

He smirks as Zhangjing lets out mewls of pleasure when he rubs his thumb in circles over the tip of the older boy’s cock, smearing the precum around messily. And the smaller boy cries out when he gives a few dry strokes, grasping Zhangjing’s cock firmly in his hand.

 

“So, can I unwrap you now?”

 

“Yes.” The word turns into a moan as Yanjun gives another swipe over the other boy’s tip.

 

Zhangjing waits expectantly as he starts to slowly and purposefully unbutton the front of his shirt, sliding his fingers underneath as he moves up, grazing lightly against the smaller boy’s skin. Yanjun can feel the other boy’s breathing, his chest moving up against his fingers. _Snap._ He pulls especially hard at one of the buttons, and he swears at the sound of it hitting the floor. “Shit, let me ju-“

 

“No, Yanjun, ah,” Yanjun is stopped from turning around by Zhangjing’s hand on his forearm. “G-get it later. I-“

 

And he realizes that Zhangjing _needs_ him badly. Right now. The smaller boy is flushed and panting, leaning forward into his touch, his lips parted, still swollen from kisses, pupils wide with arousal. The shirt is only half unbuttoned, but Yanjun can see how quickly Zhangjing is breathing, the smooth skin near the other boy’s belly button rising and falling with the effort. And Yanjun feels the arousal tightening in his groin again as he looks down at the bow tied around Zhangjing’s neck. Ordinarily, he would think it was cute, the effect of being combined with the smaller boy’s smile and bright laughter. But Zhangjing is mewling, soft noises of want, trying to move his hips to push his erection up against Yanjun’s palm, begging him to just _fuck him._

 

Yanjun feels the possessiveness rise up within him.

 

Yanjun wants to make Zhangjing his, until the smaller boy forgets everything except how to say his name. He wants to ravage the other boy’s body until even his slightest touch sets Zhangjing off into a writhing, whining mess, crying for Yanjun to let him come.

 

He quickly unbuttons the last few at the top, and Zhangjing moves his arms obediently to let him slide if off from his shoulders, the shirt falling into a heap on the bed.

 

And Yanjun feels his breath catch in his throat.

 

What. The. Fuck.

 

“You don’t like it?” Zhangjing bites at his lip nervously. “I thought you liked my thighs so-“

 

He does.

 

Yanjun loves the smooth, creamy skin of his boyfriend’s inner thighs, loves trailing kisses and bites all the way up, until Zhangjing moans underneath him, nuzzling the skin until the smaller boy gets hard. Then pushing apart Zhangjing’s legs to take his cock in his mouth, his fingers pressing small bruises into the smaller boy’s thighs while holding him down so he’ll stop moving around too much. And he likes sitting in the other boy’s lap, rutting against Zhangjing, until their cocks are pressed up tightly against each other, the smaller boy looking up at him with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

 

It’s the embarrassment that gets him off.

 

“No, no, I do.” His voice comes out hoarse, and he licks his lips to relieve some of the dryness he’s feeling.

 

The smaller boy has two pink ribbons tied up in bows around his upper thighs acting like makeshift garters, previously hidden by the oversized pink shirt. The pink stands out boldly against Zhangjing’s skin, and Yanjun has the sudden urge to untie them with his teeth, imagining the smaller boy moaning as he bites down. And with each movement Zhangjing makes, he can see the ribbon straining against the smaller boy’s thighs, threatening to snap when Zhangjing quivers.

 

_I want to destroy him._

Yanjun closes his eyes briefly, feeling the desire running through him, and he unbuttons his jeans, freeing his erection, his cock pressed chafing against his pants. He’s already fully hard, ready to feel Zhangjing tightening around his cock. “Please come here, baby, and let me show you how much I like it.” He groans and slips his hands under the smaller boy’s thighs to pull him closer to the edge of the bed, intending to wrap his mouth around Zhangjing’s cock.

 

He only moves the smaller boy an inch or two before Zhangjing cries out in protest. “Wait, stop, don’t.” And Yanjun stares down curiously at the smaller boy, not sure what the objections are about. “I was trying to get ready for you. So I-“ Zhangjing is shifting his gaze around nervously, seemingly embarrassed by something.

 

“…I can’t move too much, too quickly.” Zhangjing looks at him pointedly, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. But Yanjun still isn’t quite understanding what the smaller boy is saying, and his brows furrow together in confusion. And his silence only seems to make the other boy even more nervous.

 

Yanjun almost doesn’t catch the next words, they are so quiet, and he freezes, not sure he heard otherwise. But the abashed look on the smaller boy’s face says otherwise.

 

“My vibrator?” He asks again to make sure, the red-hot desire coursing through him when the smaller boy nods mutely. “Like right now.”

 

“Yes, Yanjun.” Zhangjing whimpers.

 

“How long?”

 

“Maybe about ten minutes before you came home.”

 

And suddenly, Yanjun realizes why Zhangjing has been leaning forward on his thighs the entire time. It’s not because his boyfriend was trying to get closer to him at all. It’s because Zhangjing has had his vibrator in his ass set on low and can’t go backwards to sit down comfortably. _Fuck._ Yanjun feels a resurgence of arousal. “Get on all fours and let me see.”

 

Zhangjing obediently moves into position slowly, and Yanjun walks around to the side of the bed. And he’s two seconds away from losing all his restraint. Zhangjing is sticking his pretty ass up in the air for Yanjun, knowing the angle he likes so that he can easily hook his hands over the smaller boy’s hips. And Yanjun can see the pink ribbon on the back of the smaller boy’s thighs, pushed apart widely, shaking slightly from arousal. _Zhangjing’s already getting tired._ His eyes track up, expecting to see the end of his pink vibrator sticking out of the smaller boy’s ass, expecting to feel the pleasure got straight to his cock.

 

And it does.

 

But not for the reason he thought.

 

Because Zhangjing has somehow managed to take the idea of being Yanjun’s present a bit too literally. And there’s a pink bow affixed to the end of the vibrator that is sticking out of his boyfriend’s ass.

 

Like some sort of ‘X marks the spot’.

 

_God help me._

Yanjun is aware that he’s breathing heavily now, and his eyes darken with arousal at the thought of what he wants to do to the smaller boy. His voice comes out more desperate than he would have liked. “Zhangjing, do you want to be fucked?”

 

The pretty begs drop from Zhangjing’s lips, his voice cracked with desire. “P-please, Yanjun.”

 

He moves his hand to grasp the end of the vibrator, encircling it in his grip. “Baby, you put this to get ready for me?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Dry?”

 

“Yes.” And Yanjun watches as the smaller boy arches his back, moaning, his face pressed low into the bed to bring his ass up higher as Yanjun starts pulling out the vibrator slowly.

 

“Don’t lie to me. I know you can’t take this dry.” Zhangjing is letting out little mewls of pleasure, the ring of muscle at his opening contracting, anticipating.

 

“I-I fingered m-myself a bit first.”

 

“Did you think about me when you fingered your asshole?”

 

The only response he gets are moans of arousal.

 

_Good enough._

Yanjun moves his other hand down to start stroking his own erection, inwardly groaning at the thought of Zhangjing fingering himself to prep.

“Baby, can you tell me what you were thinking about?”

 

“I was thinking about that time you stroked me under the table at dinner and then fingered me in the bathroom.”

 

Yanjun is surprised. “At Xukun’s birthday party?”

 

_Interesting._

 

“Yeah, it was r-really a-arousing.” Zhangjing’s gasps turn into a whine as Yanjun pushes the vibrator back in, and the smaller boy turns his head to peek behind him, looking at Yanjun with a needy expression. “W-wait, I thought you were going to f-fuck me.”

 

“I was.”

 

Yanjun smirks at the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face. “But then I saw the cute little bow on your ass, and I thought to myself, it’s my birthday, and I should get to decide how to use my present however I want right?”

 

And suddenly he starts moving the vibrator inside Zhangjing at a faster pace, delighting in the shivers of arousal making the smaller boy clutch at their bedsheets, muffling his moans against their bed. His other hand strokes his own cock faster too, matching the pace at which he’s moving his vibrator in and out of the smaller boy. “P-please Yanjun, I-I’m so close already.”

 

Zhangjing cries out in protest as he immediately stops moving, letting the vibrator settle comfortably in the smaller boy’s ass. The other boy’s voice is panicked, desperate. “Yanjun, why did you stop? Please, don’t, please.”

 

He runs his hand through Zhangjing’s hair, the smaller boy’s bangs sticking to his forehead, slightly sweaty from exertion. “Because you’re not allowed to come until I want you to, until I’m finished. Then you can come, baby.”

 

The smaller boy whimpers, knowing what’s coming next. “B-but I thought you’d be happy with your p-present.”

 

“I am happy, baby.” Yanjun lets out a guttural groan. “Very, very happy.”

 

In truth, Yanjun likes seeing Zhangjing on the brink, keeping him there until the smaller boy is sobbing from the exhaustion of holding back his release before Yanjun lets him come. He likes bringing the other boy close time and time again until Zhangjing can’t form words anymore. And Zhangjing is just so pretty in pink today that Yanjun can’t help wanting to tease the smaller boy until he can’t take anymore.

 

He hisses in satisfaction when the smaller boy cries out with need when he starts pumping the vibrator slowly into his ass. And he’s edging himself at the same time as he teases Zhangjing, hearing the smaller boy’s moans and mewls gets louder and louder as he gets close and stopping all ministrations on the smaller boy when it happens. Once in a while, he’ll stroke Zhangjing’s cock a few times, undoing the smaller boy even more. And the other boy is becoming too aroused at his peak, his muscles contracting hard enough so that vibrator is being sucked in slightly even when Yanjun stops moving it.

 

“P-please Yanjun.”

 

“You’re doing great, baby.” Yanjun murmurs, pressing a kiss against the smaller boy’s ass.

 

A choked up sob rises from the smaller boy. “Y-yanjun, I-I can’t. I can’t. Can’t. Can’t.” Yanjun can see the tears pricking the smaller boy’s eyes, and his thighs are shaking hard with the effort of keeping himself upright, his forearms flush against the bed. And the ribbons on Zhangjing’s thighs are having trouble keeping up with the smaller boy’s movement, the edge chafing against the milky white skin, an angry straight red line against the backs of his thighs. Yanjun notices similar marks on Zhangjing’s neck, the big bow rubbing up hard against the skin each time the smaller boy cries out with longing.

 

_Fuck, Zhangjing looks so beautiful like this._

And he’s been close for a while now, savoring the image of his boyfriend spread wide and messy in front of him, not willing to let Zhangjing come until he’s satisfied.

 

After all, a birthday only comes around once a year.

 

Zhangjing whimpers when he slides the vibrator out, gently brushing his thumb over the smaller boy’s puckered asshole, his opening relaxed and ready. “Baby, I’m going to fuck you now.”

 

The smaller boy makes a noise of relief, and Zhangjing rocks backwards slightly, rising upwards, one hand ready to pull at the ends of the ribbon around his neck and the other to pull at the silky bow at his thigh. “No, keep the bows.”

 

“I want to fuck my present.”

 

Yanjun groans, able to tell that his words are arousing Zhangjing by the way the smaller boy’s asshole contracts against his fingers gently probing his opening. And he slides in slowly, letting out a small breath, his hands around the smaller boy’s thighs from behind, feeling the soft material of the ribbons under his palms. He hears Zhangjing whimper as he thrusts in all the way to the base, not able to tell whether the smaller boy is still really _that tight_ even after all the prep or whether Zhangjing is just tensing up too hard after feeling his length.

 

The smaller boy’s words break out in a half sob. “Yanjun, you’re so hot inside of me. P-please move, move, move.”

 

And as Yanjun moves, he can feel Zhangjing contracting against him, squeezing down on him tightly, the walls of his cavern pressed up flush against Yanjun’s cock. “N-not fast e-enough.” He can hear the smaller boy’s cries of frustration as he starts thrusting slowly, enjoying the feeling of the other boy clenching down. “Baby, I’m going as fast as I can.”

 

The cry of outrage makes him laugh.

 

And Yanjun grabs the long ends of the ribbon from the bow around Zhangjing’s neck carefully, tugging slightly so that the smaller boy’s head tilts up, making Zhangjing arch his back and gasp. “Does this turn you on?”

 

The smaller boy sounds a bit breathless, his words coming out strained. “Y-yes.”

 

“Please.”

 

Yanjun kisses the smaller boy’s back, acknowledging Zhangjing’s request. He hooks his thumbs into the ribbons around the smaller boy’s thighs to get better purchase before starting to speed up his thrusts. And a strangled moan falls from Yanjun’s lips as he starts moving faster, the tip of his cock hitting up against the spot that Zhangjing likes, setting off broken cries from the smaller boy. And he is beginning to throb, coming close as the other boy rocks his hips backwards into him, increasing to a punishing pace. Zhangjing’s needy sobs grow louder, a mix between pleasure and pain, and Yanjun is drunk on the thought of Zhangjing being too sore to move tomorrow, the desire swirling around in his lower region, tightening into a pure need to be satiated. And the smaller boy is contracting against him erratically, and Yanjun knows Zhangjing is close.

 

Another desperate sob.

 

Yanjun feels the smaller boy’s release coming through his hands first, Zhangjing’s thighs shaking hard. And then he feels the clenching around his cock, and Yanjun speeds up, thrusting in hard, keeping his stroke even, letting the smaller boy ride out his orgasm, prolonging. It only takes a few more seconds before Yanjun can’t take anymore, the pulsating too tight and warm around his length, and he cries out as he thrusts in one last time, filling up Zhangjing’s ass.

 

He lets go as he pulls out, and he hears Zhangjing gasp.

 

Zhangjing rolls over and sits up to look at him, accusingly, his face flushed. “Yanjun, you almost killed me.”

 

“What?”

 

The smaller boy whines. “You pulled too hard.”

 

He laughs and pulls Zhangjing into his arms, his fingers working deftly at the knot to untie the bow from around the smaller boy’s neck. “You enjoyed it.”

 

Another glare.

 

“If you didn’t, you would have used our safe word.” He smirks, flippant.

 

Zhangjing sputters at him indignantly. “I try to do something nice for your birthday, and this is the thanks I get.”

 

“Hmmm, but since it’s my birthday, that means you’ll forgive me, right?”

 

Yanjun laughs as the other boy tries to hit him, grabbing his forearms and pulling Zhangjing down underneath him. And the smaller boy smiles up at him, making his heart pound just as hard as the first time they met.

 

“Okay, fine. But only because I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@loststickienote](https://twitter.com/loststickienote)  
> Caard: [loststickienote](https://loststickienote.carrd.co/)


End file.
